Butterflies
by Tess 4 5
Summary: The last full night of the year. Thomas wanted to make love to Barbara. M-rated for reasons! (Sequel to the T- and M-rated series starting with Merry Christmas, previous episode was Trip To Howenstow.) You don't have to read this for the continuation of this series. It's just a bedtime sweetie to snack on...


**Author's notes:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC.

Please let me know if I did something terribly wrong (rating, grammar, spelling...). Thanks!

Reviews and comments are very welcome!

* * *

The last full night of the year. Thomas wanted to make love to Barbara. M-rated for reasons!

(Sequel to the T- and M-rated series starting with Merry Christmas, previous episode was Trip To Howenstow.)

You don't have to read this for the continuation of this series. It's just a bedtime sweetie to snack on...

* * *

I couldn't get my hands off the keyboard. Another smutty one. It had to be written because it is in fact the last night they have in this year. The next night will be filled with a party so I had to write this! ;-) Sorry. I'm still under the influence of Beethovens Moonlight Sonata and struggling with the next episode...

...especially MC: Enjoy! :-D

* * *

.

* * *

_His face was an inch above hers and he looked deeply into her eyes._

_"And that means... that this is the last full night of the year. Oh yes, and it was indeed an incredibly marvellous year. Just because of the last two weeks. I am so happy."_

_He kissed her carefully. She had opened her mouth and both felt each others breaths on their lips. He tenderly nibbled and kissed her softly. Her hand slowly ruffled through his hair._

_"I'm happy, too." Barbara whispered. Her eyes were fixed on his dark and tender gaze._

_Thomas bathed in her eyes. Lovestruck and relaxed she smiled up to him._

_"I still feel that music." he croaked. "Let me make love to you, Barbara."_

* * *

"Oh, Tom!" Barbara breathed and cupped his cheek. A faint smile, partly sleepish, partly sheepish and partly aquiver, played around the corners of her mouth. She closed her eyes nodding _Yes!_

In her belly a butterfly stretched its wings.

* * *

Thomas gave her a thousand soft kisses on her lips. He did not enter her mouth or kissed her elsewhere - he had no hurry to get them where he wanted this to end. His plan was to make use of the entire night. Tomorrow they could sleep. His hand laid motionless on her stomach. After a while he feathery started to roam her belly and get under her blue top. With just the touch of his fingertips he outlined her scar and circled her bellybutton. Still he kissed her lips, then started to brush her cheek and her jawline with his nose.

When his fingers touched the already taut peak of her breast his mouth found her throat. Barbara tilted her head into her neck and the resonance of her hoarse breath shivered onto his lips.

She already was wax in his hands.

Now with a soft grip Thomas grabbed the hem of Barbara's shirt and aching slowly pulled it up. His hands touched the side of her chest with this movement and bent over her he kissed her cleavage just above her breasts. Following the hem during the removement of the shirt his kisses slid across her throat... her chin... her cheek... her nose... her forehead. With the pyjama-top sliding along her arms up to the wrists Barbara had them laid above her head, extending her body, ready to let the top go but Thomas stopped there.

"Trust me?" he breathed barely audible against her temple and looped the shirt around her wrists. Barbara was loosely trapped.

_I do!_ she thought. She opened her eyes and whispered "Look at me!"

They shared a deep look, his quizzical, hers consenting, and she said low-voiced "I always did and I'll always do."

Thomas bent down and their lips tenderly melted. The outer side of his fingers floated heavenly soft down her arms and across her armpits, from the side of her breasts back up to her shoulders where his lips joined them.

While his hands went down to the dark buds of her breasts, teasing them softly with his thumbs, his mouth breathed a way across her neck to the sensitive spot behind her ear. He just blew his warm breath onto it until Barbara sighed very pleased and turned her head to the other side to give him more access.

Hiding his teeth behind his lips he nibbled at her earlobe and pulled at it. Then he placed kisses all over her ear and fondly traced the outer line of her auricle with his tongue.

Barbara sharply inhaled through her nose.

In her belly the butterfly had started to flap its wings.

* * *

Thomas' lips returned to hers and his tongue gently forced them open. While he explored every corner of her mouth, twisting inside, circling her tongue, his hands paid attention to her torso.

The flat palm of his hand pressed gently onto her cleavage and more firmly onto her left breast. He cupped it and let his fingers play a melody on the bottom side while his thumb flicked frisky over the bud.

_...nimble-fingered piano playing. _The music came back to her mind and flooded her body.

Barbara let go a lightly disappointed sigh when his lips left hers to kiss her chin and her throat again. When they met his thumb on the peak she inhaled deeply, focussing her mind on her breast. The rising chest pushed her soft flesh onto his face and he treated her other breast with the same gentle intense music while his tongue kept circling around the hard nipple of her left breast. He slightly sucked at it and gave her the pleasure of softly pinching nips soothened with wet licks.

Those tickling wet licks then traced a moist path to her bellybutton.

"You are sweeter than Champagne." Thomas whispered onto her skin. The breath waving cool across her moistened skin made her body shiver into goose pimples.

His hand soon followed his kisses and tenderly stroked her waist. It was a touch not firm enough to be called a grip but not light enough to be called a caress. The touch was gently demonstrating that Thomas had been taking possession of her body.

"Mmmm, ya..." Barbara mumbled giving in. " 'm all yours..."

Thomas kissed the waistline of her bottoms from the left to the right. Leaning across her waist he blew his warm breath through the cloth right on that spot where the tattooed lizard was.

"My lizard girl." he whispered and tenderly chuckled onto the little dragon on her hip.

Barbara delightedly smiled into some far away space. Her eyes still were closed. Under his hands she melted like ice in the sun and under his lips she dissolved like salt in boiling water.

* * *

The bowknotted drawstring was an easy task this time. His teeth pulled at the strings and Thomas got it open in an instant. His flat hands pressed onto the sides of Barbara's hips while he kissed the skin just above the waistline of her pants.

Restrictedly forceful he grabbed the satin on both sides and the more cloth he snatched up in his fists the lower the kissed waistline goes. Finally he rushed the pants down her legs, knelt up to pull them away completely and threw them into the dark space of nothing surrounding the bed.

First he indulged the little ladybird with a breathed kiss. And starting with her ankles Thomas then massaged his way back up her legs, becoming softer the higher he got. Merely a breeze of his fingertips was enough to push Barbara's legs apart so he could place tickling kisses on the inside of her thighs.

"Oooh..." she breathed. _He spoils me rotten...  
_

In her belly the butterfly lifted off in a cloud of fairy dust.

* * *

Thomas' lips reached the birthmark at the trijunction of Barbara's thigh, her bum and her pelvis. He now knelt between her legs, bowed down and dived in her most private zone. His lips were gently kissing the excitable skin on the inside of her upper thighs. His nose pressed into her flesh above his kisses and stroked up and down the bikini line.

Having had enough fun there Thomas licked half of an inch nearer to her centre. His tongue touched the outer side of her folds, sliding up to the pubic mound where his nose let the small curls of red tremble in its breeze. He placed a light kiss just above Barbaras longing nub and dived down again on the other side to grace it with the same caresses.

He avoided coming near her centre though it stretched every inch of his nerves. Barbara's scent was more than full of expectations.

And Barbara longed to feel him there. She instinctively shifted her hips barely measurable. _Fraction! Move! Go there! Please!  
_

Thomas surely felt the stir. But more for his own cooling he concentrated his tenderness again onto her belly though his hands still remained around her private parts, stroking gently with his thumbs along the outer folds.

Barbara's breath was audible now. He looked up and could see the unsteady lifting and lowering of her chest, the dark silhouette of her breasts was clearly contrasted with the light of the bedside lamp. Her eyes were closed. Her head rolled softly around mirroring her lower movements and his teasing touches.

She breathed heavily through her mouth.

He watched her slowly licking her lips.

_Damn!_ Thomas thought.

He nuzzled up to her and captured her glossy lips again, feverishly, desperate. He wound his arms around her and rolled onto his back, taking Barbara with him. Their lips never lost their ardent contact and their hips still were pressed flush. Unnoticed by her Thomas grabbed the little silver foil package that had been waiting on the bedside table. With the jagged edge he traced a line scratching across her back and he rolled around again to have her underneath him just when he could feel the pressure she caused before trying to get up.

The knot around her wrists had fallen apart some time ago but Barbara still let her arms laid above her head, eagerly exposing her body to Thomas. The full touch of his rough skin on hers and the pressing of his still boxer-covered manhood against her mound of Venus made her moan.

In her belly the flying butterfly was joined by a couple companions.

* * *

Moist spots formed a way from her mouth to her chin, from her chin to her throat, from her throat to her breast. His lips brushed against the joyfully taut peaks when his hands led the way to her belly. From her belly button to the little curly wood of pleasure Thomas breathed some sweet nothings.

He bustled just as short as he could with the removal of his boxers and before Barbara could lift an eyelid the boxers joined her pyjama bottoms in the dark nowhere outside of their sensual universe on the bed.

In an instant his lips were down on her pink button, sucking it.

"Oh..." she sighed. Her hand reflexively grabbed the back of his head.

In her belly the flying butterflies were joined by another dozen companions.

* * *

Thomas pushed Barbara's legs up into a bent position to give him more space to act, to give her more displayed areas to be pleased by his nose, his lips, his tongue, his breath. His hands gently stroked the backside of her thighs and he kissed her outer folds again. He pressed his nose into the curve between folds and leg and murmured sweetnesses she did not understand then and he did not remember later but the sheer vibrations sent her wanton shivers through her abdomen.

Placing gentle fillips on her bikini line again Thomas fidgeted with sliding the condom over his erection.

Having kept himself away from it up to now he finally licked one slow, firm and deep stroke onto her fully wet centre.

A sudden deep groan escaped Barbara's mouth and after lying nearly motionless, excitedly relaxed bathing in the endearments which had avoided her hot spot teasingly, thus raising the tension even more, she now suddenly arched into him.

"Tom!" she panted.

Faster than he had been throughout the entire play Thomas shifted up to her and kissed her lips with the merest hint of pressure. His body did not touch hers she could only feel his presence by the radiating heat above her.

"Barbara?" he breathed and she opened her heavy eyelids. "Will you let me share your moment with you?"

"Yes, Thomas!" She whispered. Though she was lying she had to steady herself by taking hold of his biceps.

In his belly a swarm of butterflies was in a thundering uproar.

* * *

Carefully he lowered his groin onto hers. Through the thin material of the condom he could sense her readiness. He moved his best part over her centre, pressing the folds apart, caressing her entrance with his hardness, caressing himself with her wetness.

Through the thin material of the condom between them she could sense his yearning flesh.

Barbara looked into his darkened brown eyes and saw lust mixed with love, devotion mixed with desire. It was exactly what she felt in this moment, this wanting and promising second before they would melt. Questioning looks that know the answers, reassuring each other of their will to unite physically what is already mentally linked.

Hot blood pulsed through her veins and slowed the time in their marooned universe.

Still their eyes were locked when he lifted his hips and finally and very slow his tip pressed onto her entrance and he slid into her. Millimetre by millimetre his length invaded her wet cave of pleasure. Barbara savoured every second of it. She loved watching him in this moment, the pleasurable feeling of him entering her, combined with his face, his serious eyes open and slightly blinking, his nostrils flaring, a twitch in his lips, halfopen, not yet ready to moan but also not really willing to keep still. It was a mutual shared emotion displayed on both faces.

It seemed like aeons passing by in slow motion before he was fully inside.

Soundless Barbara exhaled and closed her eyes again. Letting her tensed muscles relax against his body, wallowing in the lull before the storm.

Having Him buried inside her he slightly leaned forward and thereby pressed onto her nub.

Barbara clenched his upper arms and suppressed another moan. "Oh, please, yes..." she puled. His foreplay had been too teasing, Barbara suddenly just wanted to feel him hard.

Her hand, stroking across his sidewards outstretched arm, found his and their fingers intertwined.

Slow moves in and out thrilled their sensitive parts unending. They started rocking in a slow but rising pace. Excitement increased, his length grew inside her, her muscles contracted around him. Silent moans filled the empty spaces between heavy panting.

Coloured noise blurred Barbara's mind and she could not tell if it was in her ears or in her eyes.

Thomas brought his free hand under her bum and supporting himself with his forehead on Barbaras collarbone he pulled her hips into his.

"Oh, yes, god, deeper, Thomas!" she groaned and pushed her hips up to him. "Deeper I want!"

He obeyed.

Thomas pushed himself deeper with every new thrust. Barbara dug her nails fervently into his shoulder but she did not recognise herself scratching it.

Neither did he. Every nerve was focussed on their joint centre when they finally both fell apart completely and cried out each others name in unison before they literally collapsed.

Together they took off into a pleasurable light cloud of sparkling, glittering butterfly dust.

* * *

The whole day it had drizzled and rained and clouds had covered the sun. Now the storm had blown them all away and the full moon bathed the two exhaustedly sleeping lovers in its white light.

A big swarm of butterflies danced around in the halo.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's note:** I think when I've finished writing this year's ending I need a real break. :-D But, well, when they finally are back in London the fluffy side has to come to an end anyway. *sigh* See you soon "tomorrow morning", watch out for the next episode!


End file.
